Frío
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía frio. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía extrañamente solo. Era la primera vez en su vida, que se daba cuenta lo mucho que significo Midoriya Izuku para él. Y sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Muerte de un personaje. OneShot Bakugo Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku [BakugoxDeku]


Primero antes de leer, hay que tener unas cosas en claro.

1.- Ellos ya son graduados, por lo tanto ya son héroes profesionales

2.- Si lees el manga (y si no espero esto no cuente como spoiler xD) sabrás como Midoriya se lastma al pelear y no poder controlar su Quirk, según yo y esta historia, Midoriya si controla su Quirk, sin embargo al estar en un estado de ira y ciego de odio -ya veran porque- es obvio que no se mida y vuelva a auto-lesionarse

3.- Esto esto termina en tragedia, es pura tragedia(?) no me hago responsable de futuros intentos de suicidio con galletas de animalitos por lo el horrble final de esto.

4.- Según yo y basandome en algunos fanarts de BnHA, ya que Bakugo produce "fuego"no es de sentir frió, en inverno supongamos que por su quirk se mantiene cálido.

5.- Son exactamente las 4 de la mañana en mi país y no e dormido nada, y estoy despierta desde las 9 de la mañana, son como mas de 14 horas seguidas sin dormir -creo- asi que disculpen si hay algún error por ahí, ya lo revise un montón de veces!

Sin mas, que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **Frio.**

 **By. Menko Uzumaki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frío.

Tenía frió por primera vez en su vida.

Reacciono, saliendo de los escombros entre todos los gritos, el llanto, el fuego, las sirenas tanto de bomberos como de la policía.

Si pudiera describir todo en una sola palabra, era el infierno mismo.

Y aun así estaba helado. Temblaba.

\- Deku…

.

.

.

Recordaba haber recibido una llamada de la policía, necesitaban a todos los héroes posibles, ya que numerosos Nomus comenzaron a crear caos en uno de los distritos de Tokio.

La situación era manejable hasta que el apareció, Tomura Shigaraki.

Ni siquiera supo cuando había llegado Midoriya, pero ahí estaba, con un rostro lleno de ira enfrentándolo. Atacando a diestra y siniestra. De cierta manera su comportamiento era obvio si aquel sujeto había sido el culpable de la muerte del símbolo de la paz pero sabía que algo andaba mal cuando el chico atacaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, lastimando así con las ondas expansivas de sus ataques a los civiles y dificultando la tarea de los demás héroes.

Chasqueo la lengua frustrado, y corrió hacia donde Izuku se encontraba. El idiota se estaba lastimando de más y solo estaba entorpeciendo todo.

Justo cuando Shigaraki lo mando volar, intervino su trayectoria y lo detuvo con su propio cuerpo.

\- Kaachan?

\- Reacciona idiota, este no eres tú, esto no es lo que el querría

\- Kaa…

Salió corriendo sin oír la respuesta del otro, sonriendo divertido viendo la cara de estupefacción del otro.

No supo cómo, ni cuando, ni el porqué, pero ahí estaban, ambos peleando codo a codo contra el peligris, apoyándose y ayudándose.

Y cuando vio esa sonrisilla en el rostro de Shigaraki cuando estaba a punto de caer, supo que algo andaba mal.

Múltiples explosiones detonaron por casi toda la ciudad. Los nomus se estaban autodestruyendo ocasionando que incendios y derrumbes de edificios cayeran, provocando temblores y el declive de la tierra.

Varios monstros hicieron de pantalla explotando justo frente a ellos, mientras Tomura se tele-transportaba y escapaba.

Y mientras caían de un doceavo piso, provocado por el derrumbe de aquel edificio debido a las explosiones. Se dio cuenta de que todo era planeado.

Tomura solo había sido un señuelo para atraer a Midoriya hacia él, a lo alto de un edificio y mientras estos peleaban, las estructura de este mismo se debilitaba. Y finalmente cuando ste no pudiera más, se tele-transportaría, provocando el derrumbe del edificio con ellos en medio en el proceso.

\- ¡IZUKU!

Midoriya había volteado a verlo mientras caían, y sonrió, cuando vio que desesperadamente el intentaba sujetarlo por algún lado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Lo siento Kaachan…

Fue lo último que había escuchado cuando inevitablemente, el Midoriya y monones de escombros se estrellaban contra el suelo.

.

.

.

\- ¡Aquí esta otro! ¡AH! ¡Es Bakugou! Hey Bro, te tranquilo ya viene la ayuda, estas bastante herido y estabas aplastado por un montón de escombros, así que no te muevas mucho y… ¿Bakugou?

La voz de Kirishima le había ayudado a regresar de sus divagaciones, así es como había llegado a aquel lugar, bajo los escombros

\- ¿Donde esta Deku?

\- ¿Midoriya? No lo se, hay demasiadas personas bajo los escombros, no te preocupes con su Quirk el podrá salir, ahora acompáñame que… Hey… No vallas hacia allá, ¡Necesitas atención médica! ¡Bakugou!

Se levantó por pura inercia ignorando lo que decía su pelirrojo amigo y caminando en la dirección contraria a la que le indicaba, su cuerpo dolía horrores, sabía que estaba herido, sin embargo, esa sensación de estar con el culo sobre un cubo de hielo no le gustaba.

Kirishima se había ocupado ayudando a civiles mientras le seguía, y el llevaba poco más de una hora buscando al de ojos verdes por todos lados.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar cuando escucho un pequeño gemido. Algo muy leve que le hizo caminar en su dirección.

\- ¡Deku!

Midoriya estaba sentado, recostando su espalda contra lo que había sido un edificio, ahora en ruinas, un hilo de sangre caía desde el inicio de su cabello, estaba lleno de raspones heridas y se le dificultaba respirar. Cuando lo llamo, el chico giro a verlo y le sonrió levemente.

\- Hola Kaachan

\- Hola y una mierda, no hables, vamos apóyate en mí, vallamos por ayuda

\- Lo siendo… No puedo…

\- ¿Como que no puedes? ¿A qué mierda te refieres? ¡Has estado peor inútil! Vamos ponte de pie, no me hagas…

\- Kacchan –lo interrumpió- Ya no siento mis piernas, y realmente ya no te veo

Katsuki quedo en shock, sus piernas por fin le fallaron y quedo arrodillado a un lado del menor. Vio la débil sonrisa en el rostro de Midoriya y como en un ataque de tos algo crujía y escupía una enorme cantidad de sangre.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! ¡Maldición! ¡LO SIENTO!

Por cada lo siento un golpe era propinado en el suelo, ¿Cuantas veces ya había dicho eso ya?, ¿Porque era él el que se estaba disculpando?, ¿Porque era lo único que podía decir?, Porque… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

\- Kacchan

El rubio lo miro cuando sintió esa delicada mano tocar su mejilla. Limpiando con delicadeza sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Me cumplirías mi último deseo…? ¿Katasuki me podrías dar mi último beso? Por favor…

Lo miro a los ojos, sorprendido, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó, lo tomo con delicadeza por el rostro y lo beso. Lo beso con ternura, con amor, degustando sus labios con un sabor metálico. Lo beso hasta que le falto el aliento y junto su frente con la de él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió cuando Midoriya comenzó a sollozar, sujetando su playera anaranjada como con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- Yo… No quiero morir sin antes… Sin antes decírtelo…

\- Cierra la boca, tu no vas a morir, no te lo permito..

\- Kacchan

\- ¡NO!

\- Te amo…

Los ojos verdes del menos parecieron brillar de nuevo y sus mejillas tomar un ligero color rojo mentas sonreía derramando lágrimas. Y él lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su hombro, llorando como un bebe y como hace mucho no lloraba.

\- Y yo a ti idiota…

Susurro, besando su frente, sintiendo como Midoriya Izuku exhalaba su último aliento.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lo llevo a donde estaban los demás.

Sus amigos y ex-compañeros de clase quedaron en shock al verlos a ambos. Al verlo llorar.

Uraraka, Ilda, incluso Todoroki, no soportaron más y rompieron en llanto, mientras el cuerpo de Midoriya era tapado con una sábana blanca, indicando así, que en definitiva, el heredero del Símbolo de la Paz, había muerto.

Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía frío.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía extrañamente solo.

Era la primera vez en su vida, que se daba cuenta lo mucho que significo Midoriya Izuku para él.

Y sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hola! Como están? Como se sienten después de haber leído esto? XD

Ya se que debo seguir con "Problemática Alma Gemela", pero en un momento de inspiracion y de estar escuchando canciones medio corta-venas salio esto :p

Así que lo siento si salio raro, random o muy triste(?)

También para los que siguen mi otro fic de este mismo fandom, quiero pedirles paciencia por favor, mi computadora falla, y a veces se vuelve loca y pierdo los documento o los avances de estos.

Así que lamento si me tardo en actualizar, pero NO PIENSO ABANDONARLO que eso les que claro por favor. Aun me quedan suficientes vacaciones para poder continuarlo y finalizarlo. De hecho ya casi acabo el siguiente capitulo.

Y por lo mismo que estoy de vacaciones, aprovecho para descansar, distraerme, salir y divertirme ya que la universidad me consume totalmente durante clases; en el otro fic casi me exigen que lo continué a la de ya y de hecho a algunos no les pareció que escribiera "lo mismo" pero desde otra perspectiva. si la ultima vez me tarde, fue porque estaba aun en clases, así que porfa, no se enoje y si no les gusta como quedo o lo que escribo, hay maneras mas bonitas de decirlo xD

No rompan tan feo mi corazón XD

Agradezco mucho que lean mis trabajos, y amo sus comentarios, pero como ya dije antes, mis vacaciones, son mis vacaciones y cuando no tengo nada que hacer y me quiero relajar un poco y ando inspirada, continuo con los fics. Tengan paciencia que tengo otras cosas que hacer no solo sentarme y escribir todo el dia -no como antes... Maldita vida de adulto- :c

Sin mas espero les haya gustado esto :)

Muchas gracias por leer!

Merezco un review?

Yo espero que si :)

Nos leemos pronto!

Matta nee~~!

MenkoOut!


End file.
